memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Arrow
When Oliver returned from Lian Yu, he began his activities around Starling City as a vigilante archer on his own. However, after both John Diggle and Oliver were shot by Floyd Lawton and his mother Moira respectively, Oliver has since expanded his vigilante team to include Diggle, Typhuss James Kira and Felicity Smoak. They operate from the Arrowcave, located under Verdant, a night club owned by Oliver and run by his sister Thea. Felicity has affectionately called the unit "Team Arrow" after Roy Harper suggested it. Following Oliver's leaving for the League of Assassins, he and Felicity left the team to start a new life, however after some time, Oliver and Felicity returned to help them and eventually rejoined as Oliver took on the code name "Green Arrow". Intentions The team generally follows Oliver's wishes and targets those on "The List". However, they also occasionally focus on other criminals. They fight against crime/corruption, doling out justice when regular law enforcers cannot perform it on the perpetrators. Following the destruction of the Glades, their secondary objective of catching unruly criminals has become their primary focus. They no longer rely on "The List" to direct them against criminal elements, and instead try to make a difference in the city in the aftermath of the destruction caused by the earthquake device. History Year One: Becoming The Hood/The Undertaking (2378) Oliver Queen initially worked on his one-man war against the people on "The List" alone, though this changes after he saved John Diggle from a bullet laced with curare. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to John, who inevitably joins up when he realizes that Oliver needs someone to remind him of what he is fighting for. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to Captain Typhuss James Kira, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan, they join the team as well. After developing a strong connection with Helena Bertinelli, Oliver tells her his secret and trains her in non-lethal ways of taking people down. However, Helena was more interested in revenge and left, correctly assuming that Oliver wouldn't allow her to do things her way if she stayed. When Oliver's mother Moira shoots him while he tried to interrogate her in his vigilante suit, Oliver seeks aid from Felicity Smoak, whom he had already relied several times when he encountered technological problems he could not face on his own. Oliver initially strove to keep Felicity out of his one-man war, feeding her ridiculously outrageous stories whenever he needed her help (which she accepted rather than believed). After she fulfills her promise to take him to the Arrowcave and helps John save his life following the revelation that he was the vigilante, Felicity joins the team in order to find her boss and Oliver's step-father, Walter. John later leaves the team after Oliver chooses to pursue a fleeing criminal Laurel was prosecuting over helping John capture (or kill) the elusive sharp-shooter Floyd Lawton, who was responsible for the death of John's brother, Andy Diggle. John returns after Oliver apologizes to him, just in time to help try and prevent The Undertaking. After they failed to prevent the Undertaking - albeit because they only managed to disarm one of the earthquake machines being used rather than both, limiting the damage caused without preventing it completely - the team initially disbanded, as Oliver went into self-imposed exile back on Lian Yu. Year Two: Becoming The Arrow/Deathstroke's Revenge (2379) However, Felicity (and perhaps John) restored the Arrowcave at some point, and they later tracked Oliver down to convince him to return to Starling City. Agreeing to return, both to the city and his self-assigned duty as the vigilante, Oliver decided to shift their mission from crossing names off The List to attempting to clean up the chaos in the city caused by the Undertaking. He vows that he would no longer kill his enemies, wishing to honor his late best friend, Tommy Merlyn. To this end, he has enlisted the aid of Roy Harper as an informant, with Roy using his street contacts to get information that none of them cannot find on their own. Roy, however, remains unaware of both The Arrow's true identity, and the identities of The Arrow's partners. When Oliver is left for dead and drugged by Cyrus Gold, a member of Sebastian Blood's Church of Blood, Felicity makes the decision to involve Central City SCIS Department CSI intern Barry Allen in order to save Oliver's life. John knocks out and abducts Barry from the train station and brings him to the Arrowcave at Felicity's behest. Barry wakes up to find John standing over an unconscious Oliver in full Arrow garb, and Felicity asks for his help in saving him. Barry does so, only for Oliver to wake up and become infuriated with Felicity's actions. Oliver eventually calms down and accepts Barry's knowledge and promise to keep quiet, and Barry creates a mask for Oliver to wear before departing for Central City. After Oliver found out from Thea, that Roy put with someone in the hospital, Oliver offered to train Roy, so he can control his new powers and abilities, later Roy finds out that Oliver is The Arrow, after this, Roy officially becomes a member of the team, Roy is now aware of the identities of Oliver's partners. When Oliver found out that his former friend and former mentor Slade Wilson is alive, he was horrified, trying various methods to take him down until he finally managed to neutralize his powers. Year Three: Fighting League of Assassins/Arrow No More (2380) After saving Starling City from Slade's assault, Oliver (as the Arrow), is viewed as a hero to the citizens of Starling City, so much so that Quentin Lance calls off the Anti-Vigilante Task Force. Shortly after this occurs, Sara Lance is killed by an unknown individual and Oliver and his team try for months to find out the identity of Sara's killer with no success. Ra's al Ghul, leader of the League of Assassins, who is also adamant to punish the one responsible for Sara's death, loses his patience with Oliver, giving him and his team an ultimatum; that they are to identify Sara's killer within 48 hours, or the League will kill 50 people per day until the person responsible for her murder reveals himself/herself. Eventually it is discovered that Malcom Merlyn was indeed behind Sara's murder, albeit indirectly, and that she was actually killed by Thea, while she was under the influence of Vitura, (a mind-control drug and memory-loss agent), which had been administered to her by Malcolm. Oliver was reluctant for her to take the blame for Malcom's actions, because even if he were to tell Ra's that Thea was under the influence of Vitura, Ra's would still kill Thea for being the one who directly killed Sara. Oliver faces Ra's in battle and loses but still manages to survive in the fight and because he had survived Ra's' blade - Ra's wants him to become his successor. Oliver politely declines, and so Ra's and the League, pose as the Arrow and start killing people in Starling City with the Arrow's tools to frame him in a perverted attempt to make the offer more convincing. After Roy took the blame for being the Arrow and faked his death to exonerate Oliver, Ra's attacked Thea and mortally wounded her, in order to finally force Oliver to accept his offer to become his successor. Ra's sends Maseo Yamashiro to give Oliver a message, that he can save his half-sister's life with the Lazarus Pit, only if Oliver agrees to finally become his successor and a member of the League, which Oliver reluctantly agrees to. Once Thea is saved - Oliver remains true to his word and leaves his team. Thea joins the team when Oliver was about to kill Diggle and Thea shoots an arrow through Oliver's wrist. Although Ra's apparently successfully brainwashed Oliver to become his successor as he ordered him to destroy Starling City with a virus, Oliver's brainwashing was revealed to be a deception, as he had developed a vaccine for this virus based on his blood due to his exposure to the virus during his five years away from Starling City. After Barry Allen extracted his team, they were able to shut down Ra's attempts to disperse the virus, followed by Oliver killing Ra's in a duel. With this success and the compromise of his identity, Oliver decided to retire as the Arrow to make a new life with Felicity. Year Four: Becoming Green Arrow/Fight Against H.I.V.E. (2381) Oliver and Felicity returned however due to the attacks on the city made by the "Ghosts". Oliver found that the team had been capable of handling things on their own without his leadership when he gave out orders, but recognising that they required his skills, he adopted the new persona of 'Green Arrow', taking a more public role than in his past role as the Arrow. After Jeremy Tell destroyed their lair while attacking Felicity and Curtis Holt, as well as Curtis knowing about the secret lair's elevator, Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs renovated Sebastian's lair into a new headquarters for Team Arrow. Faced with the new threat of Damien Darhk, Oliver decided to step up his efforts to be a hero as both Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow, acting against Darhk as the Green Arrow while running for the currently-vacant position of Star City mayor as Oliver Queen. As well as investigating Darhk, Oliver also found himself rescuing other heroes, such as retrieving Ray Palmer from Darhk's custody after learning that Palmer's suit had acquired the ability to shrink to microscopic size, resurrecting Sara Lance with the aid of John Constantine, or working with Barry to save Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders from psychotic immortal Vandal Savage. However, despite the team's initial successes, their personal lives began to suffer when Felicity was paralysed from the waist down in an attack by Darhk. Shortly after this, Thea faced death due to a side-effect of her treatment in the Lazarus Pit, forcing Oliver to confront Malcolm Merlyn in a duel and cut off his hand so that Nyssa could regain control of the League of Assassins and provide Thea with the cure. In revenge for Oliver's actions against him, Malcolm revealed the existence of Oliver's son William to Darhk, and although the subsequent campaign saw them destroy the source of Darhk's mystical power with the aid of Vixen, the revelation that Oliver had kept the fact that he had a son secret from her prompted Felicity to break off their engagement and leave the team. However, after a prison riot saw Damien Darhk escape custody and attack Laurel Lance, Felicity returned to the team to put Darhk down once and for all. Later years Year Ten (2389) In 2389, Helena Kyle became a vigilante and member of Team Arrow using Huntress as her codename. Damien Darhk had escaped from prison again and was again the leader of H.I.V.E fighting against Team Arrow. ( ) Known members Current members *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (founder, leader, archer and field support) *John Diggle/Spartan (co-leader and field support) *Laurel Lance/Black Canary (legal support and field support) *Captain Quentin Lance/Detective (SCIS informant and field support) *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow (archer and field support) *Thea Queen/Speedy (archer and field support) *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch (tech support) *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower (second tech support) *Lois Lane/Stiletto (field support) *Helena Kyle/Huntress (field support) Former members *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress (field support; left the team; incarcerated after going rogue) *Roy Harper/Arsenal (archer, field support; faked death to protect the rest of the team) *Sara Lance/White Canary (field support; temporarily deceased, but left after resurrection to re-learn self control) *Ray Palmer/The Atom (tech support and field support; left to explore new abilities and place in the world) *Curtis Holt (tech support; left to be with his husband) Future members (2397 in possible timeline) *Connor Hawke/Green Arrow *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow Known allies Current allies *A.R.G.U.S. **Lyla Michaels Diggle/Harbinger *John Constantine *Esrin Fortuna *Nyssa al Ghul **Mesi Natifah/Talibah (Nyssa's ally) *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Roy Harper/Arsenal (also former member of Team Arrow; retired from vigilantism) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator *Sara Lance/White Canary (also former member of Team Arrow; on Rip Hunter's mission) *Mari McCabe/Vixen *Ray Palmer/The Atom (also former member of Team Arrow; on Rip Hunter's mission) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (on Rip Hunter's mission) *Solntsevskaya Bratva **Anatoly Knyazev *Professor Martin Stein/Firestorm (on Rip Hunter's mission) *Sin *Tatsu Yamashiro *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Dr. Caitlin Snow **Iris West **Detective Joe West **Dr. Harrison Wells *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Drusilla Prince/Wonder Warrior Woman *Birds of Prey **Barbara Gordon/Oracle **Helena Kyle/Huntress **Dinah Lance/Red Canary Former allies *Andy Diggle (deceased, spying for H.I.V.E.) *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Alexi Leonov (deceased; Bratva informant) *Lonnie Machin (temporary ally) *Malcolm Merlyn (turned enemy) *Tommy Merlyn (deceased) *Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) *Eddie Thawne (deceased) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash (turned enemy) *Amanda Waller (deceased; A.R.G.U.S. ally) Future allies (2397 in possible timeline) *Rip Hunter's team **Firestorm ***Jefferson "Jax" Jackson ***Professor Martin Stein **Captain "Rip Hunter" **Sara Lance/White Canary **Ray Palmer/The Atom **Leonard Snart/Captain Cold **Mick Rory/Heat Wave **Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl Known enemies Current enemies *H.I.V.E. **Ruvé Adams **'Damien Darhk' (leader) *Lonnie Machin (former temporary ally) *'Malcolm Merlyn' *Michael Amar/Murmur **Danny Brickwell/Brick *Vandal Savage (reincarnating) **Cat burglars *Catwoman (Selina Kyle) *Catwoman (Patience Phillips) *The Cat (Miranda Tate) Former enemies *Nyssa al Ghul (turned ally) *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress (incarcerated; former member of Team Arrow) *Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider *Carrie Cutter/Cupid (incarcerated) *Alex Davis (deceased) *The Demolition Team (inactive) **Hardhat (incarcerated) **Jackhammer (incarcerated) **Rosie (leader; incarcerated) *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang (incarcerated) *Noah Kuttler/The Calculator (incarcerated) *Simon Lacroix/Komodo (incarcerated) *Brie Larvan/Bug-Eyed Bandit (comatose) *Chien Na Wei/China White (turned ally) *Xavier Reed/The Mayor (incarcerated) *The Renegades (inactive) **Lyle Bolton (incarcerated) **Bartek Kuranski (incarcerated) **Winnick Norton/The Dodger (incarcerated) **Cyrus Vanch (incarcerated) *Royal Flush Gang (inactive) **Kyle Reston/Ace (incarcerated) **Mrs. Reston/Queen (incarcerated) **Teddy Reston/Jack/King (incarcerated; leader) *Cooper Seldon (incarcerated) *Jeremy Tell/Double Down (incarcerated) *Eobard Thawne/Reverse-Flash *William Tockman/Clock King (incarcerated) *Hoshaw Tolibao/Brother Hoshaw (incarcerated) *Liza Warner (incarcerated) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (incarcerated; in a potential future) *[[Slade Wilson|'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke']] (incarcerated) *Werner Zytle/Vertigo (incarcerated) Deceased *Milo Armitage *Blackhawk Squad Protection Group (inactive) **Blake **Cavanaugh **Ted Gaynor **Paul Knox * Church of Blood/Slade Wilson's army **Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood **Daily **Cyrus Gold/The Acolyte **Caleb Green **Clinton Hogue/Brother Blood **"Ripped" **Isabel Rochev/Ravager *"Count Vertigo" *Mina Fayad *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *League of Assassins (inactive) **'Ra's al Ghul' (leader) **Al-Owal **Chase **Maseo Yamashiro/Sarab * Garfield Lynns *Barton Mathis/The Dollmaker *Derek Reston/King *Mark Scheffer/Shrapnel *Jake Simmons/Deathbolt *Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger Category:Vigilante teams